


SPN - Have yourself a Merry Little X-mas

by Tezzieh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU in which they are not hunters and angels, Bobby and Ellen are not together lads!, F/F, F/M, M/M, Onesided Michael/Dean, Onesided Sam/Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean thinks it is a good idea to allow his boyfriend Cas to invite his brothers and everything spins out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vacation starts awkwardly.

"I'm home!" Sam yelled. "Heya Sammich!" Ellen walked into the hall way. She smiled sweetly at him. Sam opened his mouth to greet her personally, but could only out a strangeled 'Oomph' as Jo had pounched him in one of her most ferociouse tackleglomps. Fortunately Sam was tall and broad and kept his feet under Jo's affections. "Hey Sam, how have you been?" Jo asked innocently, clinging her legs to Sams hips. Sam got a little uncomfortable and tried to pry her off as nicely as possible. "Yeah good." He said. Jo let go off him, looking up at him instead. "How was college Dear?" Ellen asked. Sam went up to her and gave her a gentle hug. "Yeah real good. I learned a heck of a lot." Sam grinned down at her. "Now, go to the kitchen, Bobby is waiting on you." Ellen pushed Sam past her, into the kitchen. Sam chuckled and walked over to Bobby, bending down to place a hand on the crippled mans shoulder. Bobby looked up starteled, he had been slumbering slightly. "Good to see you home safely, Sam." He smiled. "Yes it is good to be home." Sam smiled back.  
So, where'd Dean go?" Sam took place beside Bobby, at the large kitchen table. "He's picking up his boyfriend." Said Bobby calmly. Sam gasped. "Dean has a b-boy-boyfriend?" That sure was unexpected. Dean was a skirtchaser if nothing else. Sam had always thought his big brother as 100% straight. And a boyfriend was in no way part of that picture. But Bobby nodded. "Castiel or some strange high class name that guy has. I haven't seen him before, but Dean is real full of him." Bobby said calmly. "I actually would think he is real full of Dean." Jo sat beside Sam. "Jo can you not. I'd rather just not think about Dean buggering a guy or the other way around." Sam said. Ellen looked at him accusingly. "Pardon me French..." He mumbled. "But yes, Dean does have a boyfriend. I seen him Sam. He is short like me and has them real big blue eyes and touseled black hair. And he talks like an old man." Jo said. Sam frowned at her. That did not in the least sound like Dean or the type of person Dean would fancy.  
"So, how is Ruby?" Ellen tried to tactfully divert Sams mind from Dean in bed with another guy. "We broke up a month ago. I texted Jo about it. Didn't she tell." Sam slightly tilted his head as he looked at Ellen. Ellen shook her head. "This young lady never tells me anything." Ellen walked over to the counter, pouring Sam some tea. Sam smiled at her thankfully and gulped down the warm drink. "Why'd you leave her?" Asked Bobby. "I did not leave her, she left me. For the weird ass guy named Levi. Because he has more piercings them me." Sams brows set into an angry line and the subject was again dropped, leaving an awkward silence until tires sounded on the driveway....


	2. Meeting dem Miltons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Dean arived and brings in the Miltons for Sam to meet.

Sam jumped up and sprinted over to the front door, ripping it open. Two vehicles were busy trying to park and not hit each other in Bobby snowy drive way. One Sam recognised as the Impala. He had to surpress a little smile. At least Dean didn't change that much while Sam had been away to campus. The other Vehicle was a Volkwagen Hippie Van, inaporpiately painted black and red. It made the whole thing look kind of creepy. Sam waited, shivering as a gust of winter wind blew past his face. He looked at how Dean managed to park first and got out of his car. "SAMMY!" Dean yelled, running for his brother, attacking him with a powerful tackleglomp. Unliek Jo, Dean managed to get Sam on the floor. "I missed you too Dean.." Sam wheezed under Deans weight, patting his brother on the back. "I know you did." Dean scambeled up and pulled Sam to his feet. Sam was surprised that Dean still managed, but smiled down at his brother anyway. "Did you get taller again Sam?" Dean frowned up at him. "Not really." Sam shook his head.  
"Dean, I would like some help with my bags!" A deep, monotone voice called. "Sure Cas, I had to say hi to my wee lil bro." Dean sprinted back to his car. Sam leaned against the door frame, watching as Dean opened the trunk of the Impala and started unloading it. A dark haired man came from the passangers seat to help him. Sam didn't even bother wondering of this man was Dean boyfriend, the way Dean smiled his 'Lady Killer' smile at the guy told him enough.   
Around the Volkswagen van, ativity had also started to sprout. Four men and a woman had erupted from it and bussied themself with unloading it. "Hey you there, tall guy, we could use some help!" One of the blond men around the van called. Sam knew instantly that they ment him and walked out onto the driveway. Dean gave him thumbs up and leaned towards the darkhairen man to whisper something in the guys ear. Sam felt that he was growing insecure. But he kept walking until he had reach the small group beside the van. Up close, Sam discovered two of the men were blond, one was raven haired and the last man has blondish ginger hair. The only woman had hair red as fire. "H-how can I help you..." Sam stuttered. No one answered, but the raven haired man handed him some bags and suitcases. "Bring them up to guestrooms will ya!" He said, not giving Sam a second look. "Erm, sure." Sam heaved the bags and cases up and walked back from where he came, up the stairs and to the many guestrooms.

When he came downstairs, the whole hallway was filled with bags and suitcases. Sam groaned, but decided against moving them upstairs. Instead he went into the kitchen, where the whole group had setteled down at the big kitchen table. "Lady and gentlemen, may I introduce to you, my little brother Sam." Said Dean, at exactly the moment Sam walked in. Sam chuckled. "Sam this is my partner Castiel." Dean gestured to the man with the dark hair. Sam offered the man a hand, mentally sniggering at Dean chosie of words. "Nice to meet you Castiel. I am afraid Dean never told me about you, but it wonderful to finally meet my big brother boyfriend." Said Sam with alll the innocence he could munster. It was real hard for him to keep composed when he saw Deans face pull into a mask of hoor upon hearing the term boyfriend. "Nice to meet you too Sam, Dean did tell me a lot about you." Castiel said montonouse, but kindly. Sam looked him in the eye. Jo had not lied about Castiels eyes, they were a stricking sort of blue and Sam could feel how those blue eyes seemed to hypnotise him. He had a hard time ripping hismelf away as Dean cleared his troath.   
"Sam, I'd also like you to meet Cas' brothers and sister." Dean said. Sam nodded. "S-sure." Sam turned to the group at the other side of the table. "I am Michael. I am the eldest of siblings. It is a pleasure to meet you Sam." Said the raven haired man. Sam eyed him up and down, noting that the man had an arrogant boyish charm to him that was appealing as well as annoying. Sam leaned over the table to shake Michaels hand. Then Michael inclined his head to the ginger male. "My name is Lucifer. Lovely to meet you Sam." The ginger smirked a smug smirk. Sam scanned his looks too. He was rather attrative, but his green eyes held some strange of maliciouse glare that made him incredibly creepy. Sam shook his hand none the less, noting how firm his handshake was. Lucifers eyes seemed to hold his gaze into a grip until the guy that sat beside Lucifer jabbed the ginger between his rips. "When you are done undressing him with your eyes brother." The small man beside Lucifer piped with a msichivouse grin. Lucifer looked as if he was apt to strangle the smaller man, but let go of Sams gaze and hand. Sam wandered his eyes to small man and was met by a hazel gaze. Like sunlight cascading through a glass of whiskey. The small mans eyes were warm and inviting. Sam immideately realised he could easily drown in them. "Heya Sam, Dean told me some tales about ya. I am eager to get to know you. I am Gabriel." The small man took Sams hand, ripping Sam from his thoughts. He noticed how small the man was and how his hair had the color of honey. The smile on the guys face made Sams inside into jello. "Woah there, comming on strong Gabe." The other blond laughed. Sam felt annoyed as he looked at the guy. "Hi I'm Balthazar, and don't worry. I don't feel like getting you into bed, much unlike my brothers." He said, shaking Sams hand short and firm. This allowed Sam to quickly move to the woman. She offered him her hand and Sam felt bold, so he placed a small kiss on her knuckles, which made her giggle. "I am Anna, lovely to meet you Sam." She cooed. Sam nodded and sat down beside Dean, glad to be done giving paws. "Yeah,. great to meet ya'll too. I suppose you will all be staying for Christmas?" Sam looked around. Michael nodded. "Dean invited us, so kind of him to do huh?" He cooed. His siblings nodded and Dean flustered a little.


	3. Bags and suitcases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have a chat.

After a little while, the kitchen got to noisy and Sam got up to clear his own cases. He had build up quite the collection of laundry that Ellen would have to do for him and he felt like he had best smuggle it in before she could start scolding him about it. "I'll... I'm going upstairs for a bit... If I may be excused?" Sam looked at Bobby. Bobby nodded. "You go boy." He understood Sams need for alone time. Sam smiled at Bobby gratefully and stood up. "Wait up Sam. I'm going to carry up the Miltons cases. I could use a hand." Dean got up as well. Bobby sniggered. "Yes sure, leave us with your guests." He said teasingly. "Oh you can handle them Bobby." Dean laughed. He and Sam headed out of the kitchen and went into the hall. There, they both gathered as much bags and cases they could handle in one go without falling down the stairs. They actually had to double back two times to get all the lugage upstairs, but they managed within 10 minutes. Then, Dean stood silent between all the bags and seemed to be thinking. "Crap! We are short two beds." He cursed. Sam frowned. "Keep me clued in please.." He said. "Well, Cas is of course sleeping with me." Dean said. "Yeah, don't mention it." Sam scrunched his nose. "Luce and Mike have the big guestroom and Balthazar the small one, but then were should I put Anna and Gabe.." Dean ignored Sams comment. "Well, Anna can sleep in Jo's room. I'll put up an airmatrass for her... And I still have that good old couch that unfolds into a bed. I'll sleep there. Gabriel can have my bed for the time being." Sam tried not to come off to eager. Dean nodded. "Sam you are a genius." Dean slapped his brother on the back and started sorting out who's bags where from which of Castiels siblings. Sam left him to it and went into his room to sort out his own stuff, namely, his laundry.

After some fifteen minutes, Dean came into Sams room. "Here are Gabe's bags." He said. "Put them in the corner." Sam said, while sorting out the white laundry from the dark colors. Dean hummed and did as requested. Then he walked over to Sams bed and plopped down on it. "So Sammich. Over your break with Ruby?" He asked. Sam did not look up from his laundry but nodded only instead. "Yeah man totally." He said. "Good. bitch was no good to you anyways!" Dean said heartily. Sam shook his head. "So, since when are you doing dudes too?" He then asked. "I am not doing dudes!" Dean growled. "So Castiel has lady bits between the legs?" Sam looked up and frowned at Dean. "No of course not, you freak, Cas has guy bits!" Dean tossed a pillow at Sams head. "So you are doing a dude..." Sam cooed teasingly. "Cas is an exception okay. The only one I'll ever make for a guy." Dean said stricktly. "I am sure you do. The way you look at him Dean. You'll never let him go, will ya?" Sam said sweetly. Dean nodded, his eyes started shimmering affectionately. "Have you seen them eyes Sam?" He asked. "Hm." Sam nodded. "Them eyes, they make the whole world around me vanish. It's the best feeling ever." Dean said. Oh yes, he was so in love with Castiel. It made Sam inwardly cooe over his big brother, he had never seen Dean so mushy and it was quite cute actually.  
"So what's with this Lucifer guy?" Sam asked after a moment of silence. "No one really knows. Castiel says he has issues. The guys is a sexual deviant and has a history of drugs and alcohol abuse. He's clean now, but something snapped in his brain or something." Dean streched out on Sams bed. "When he looked at me, it was as if his eyes searched the corners of my soul or something." Sam said. "Yup, he tends to do that. Sorry if he creeped you out." Dean sniggered. "Oh yes he did, plenty." Sam groaned, turning all his jeans inside out, like Ellen wanted him to. "Seemed like he was sweet on ya too." Dean said. "Can you not Dean!" Sam threw the pillow back to Dean. Dean laughed. "Meh, whatever, you were going all doe eyed over Gabe, so Luce won't have a shot at ya." He said. "You know what Dean.." Sam murmured sweetly. "Well?" Dean sat up, suspecting Sam wasn't going to say anything nice. "Fuck you with something hard and sandpapery." Said Sam sugarsweet. Dean stuck out his tongue and walked out of Sams room. 

Once Sam was done sorting his laundry he went back down stairs, figuring he could lend Ellen a hand and sweeten her up some before asking her to do his laundry. But once he entered the kitchen, he discovered that was totally unneeded. Ellen was sitting with Bobby at the table, while the Miltons were prepping what seemed to be a huge feast. Sam could only watch with him mouth wide open. That was until Gabriel turned to him. "So, I heard we'll be sharing a room Sam. I can only say I am wild with anticipation." The small man said. Sam felt blush creep up to his cheeks.


	4. Dinner time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell is starting to break lose already.

Balthazar wolfwhisteled and Jo catcalled. Sam felt the urge to kill both of them, but shoved his hands into the pockets indeed. "Y-yeah indeed you are." He mumbled. "Fantastic. I bet you and I will be the best of friends." Gabriel winked and turned back to his cooking. Sam sighed uncomfortably and sat down beside Ellen. Dean, seated on the other end of the table, sniggered loudly. "You are all red Sammy, I hope Gabriel isn't making you shy..." He teased. Sam flipped his off and tried to gain control of his facial color while staring out of the window. "Mayhaps your brother is unacustomed to being courted in the manner of which Gabriel does it." Castiel said. Sam had to do his best not to snort loudly at Castiel outdated use of language. "Yeah Cas, I bet that is the case." Said Dean dryly. His sarcasm seemed to completely escape Castiels notice, as the later turned to Sam. "You need not worry, Sam, my brother will do you no harm." He said calmly. "Ah.. well, thanks for reasuring me." Sam said. "Don't so reassured though, where as Gabe is only very playful, Luce is out for some real deals." Balthazar mingeled into the conversation. "Balthazar, please refrain from scaring Sam any further." Castiel said. Balthazar made a face and turned his back on his dark haired brother.   
"No one is courting anyone. These people are our hosts and we as guests should enjoy nothing but their hospitality." Michael attempted to put an end to the ridiculouse awkward conversation. It was to no avail, as Lucifer now turned to look at Sam. "I bet Sams tights are very hospitable once he is mellowed out." The ginger haired man chuckled darkly. Dean jumped up from his chair. "Listen up, carrot top. If you even dare to think of molesting Sammy, I'll cut off your cock." He snarled. "You heard the man Lucy. Beter stay out of Sams way." Gabriel winked at her big brother. Lucifer growled and turned back to chopping vedgetables in quite and agressive way. "I won't treat you any beter than him if you dare hurt my little brother, douchy!" Dean turned his angry glare to Gabriel. "But Dean, I wouldn't even dare to think of imagening to harm Sam. That would be very counterproductive." Gabe said with a wide grin.

After a short hour, the Miltons had prepaired a wonderful dinner. "You'll have to explain what it is before I eat it!" Said Jo, crossing her arms before her chest. "How about you try it first, so you may not judge the taste by the contents, but the contents by the taste." Michael put out several plates with what seemed a roasted chicken on the table. "No, I want to know what it is before I eat it!" Jo was stuborn as always. "Well, then you will not eat at all." Anna sat beside Jo and smiled a sugar sweet smile at her. Jo made a bitchface to her and turned away. "Sorry for her Mike, she's perpetually stuck in puberty." Said Dean affectionately. "She is forgiven as soon as she accepts our terms." Michael sat down on Deans right side, seeing how Castiel was already seated at his left. "I will never!" Jo hissed at Michael. "More for us then." Gabriel brought out sauce with the same rich color of his eyes and sat down beside Sam, on his right side. Lucifer brought the sweet potatoes to the table and sat down on Sams left side.   
"We will not unite in prayer." Michael said, taking Anna's hand and then reaching out for Dean. Dean seemed reluctant to accept Michaels hand, but took Castiels eagerly enough. Sam had to chuckle about his brothers behaviour, but didn't really get to it, as he was starteled by the abrubt way Lucifer grabbed his hand. He looked away from Luce, his eyes wandering to Gabriel. Gabriel smiled a gentle smile and calmly placed his hand in Sams much larger one. Sam tried to marvel at it without Gabriel noticing, but it didn't really work. Gabriel chuckled softly and pressed his fingertips to Sams palm. To Sam it felt as if an electric current shot through his arm, all the way to his lower stumach. He flustered and looked away, but not without taking a firm grip of Gabe's hand. The only difficulty left to deal with was Jo. She refused to give Ellen and Anna her hands. She held them tucked under her arms and looked from Ellen to Michael with a sour expression on her face. "Come on Jo, don't be so sore." Sam said. "It is just for a minute Jo, don't be so silly." Dean added. Jo couldn't handle both their disaproving looks and reluctantly took Anna and Ellens extended hands.   
Everyone closed their eyes and Michael started reciting intricate bible verses that Sam did not recognise, even though he studies some of the most old verses in college. After a little while, his brain tuned out and he started focussing at the feel of the hands in his own. Lucifers hand was very warm, close to the sensation of touching a flame. Sam wondered if he were running a fever before turning his whole attention to Gabriels hand. Gabriels small hand was tucked so comfortably in his that Sam would almost think they were made to fit together like that. Gabriel seemed to notice this too and gave Sams hand a little squize.  
As soon as the prayer finished, Jo let go of her mothers hand, but she seemed to hold onto Anna's hand a little longer. Sam had exactly the same issue. He wretched his hand free from Lucifers grip, but was reluctant about letting Gabriel go. Gabriel smiled gently at Sam and patted Sams knuckles with his free hand. Only then Sam let Gabriel slip from his grip. The more he tried not to feel attracted to Gabriel, the more he seemed to be sucked in by the short man and his ridiculousely good looks and charming behaviour.

Dinner was a very nice occation for Sam to get to know the Miltons and vice versa. Sam warmed up to Balthazar, who seemed to have great knowledge of acient artifacts, which interested Sam quite a lot. He also discovered Castiel was teacher latin, it caused him to wonder what he saw in a backwater town mechanic like Dean. But Dean and Castiel looked lovey dovey and happy with each other, so Sam didn't dare inquire. He learned that Michael, too had picked up an interest in Dean, but that Dean sure did not return the sentiment. In fact, Dean tried to avoid making contact with the eldest Milton as much as possible. Sam in his turn attempted to pretend Lucifer did not excist. This ment, however, that Gabriel came more and more into Sams focus and Sam had to put seriouse effort in not finding Gabriel the most attractive men he had ever met. Let alone keep all his hormones locke din his chest, for they threathened to allow Sam to fall in love with Gabe.


	5. By the Fire’s Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee and Bundt cake, served with some Destiel cuteness.

After dinner, Ellen lighted the fireplace and everyone gathered in the cozy livingroom. Jo rolled Bobby’s wheelchair close to the fire. Ellen sat down in the rocking chair opposite to Bobby and smiled fondly at her daughter. Dean and Cas took the large armchair Sam usually occupies when he is home from college. He didn’t mind, enjoying looking at how Castiel was practically curled around Dean. Balthazar, Michael and Lucifer took the big couch, sitting there as three regal businessmen, overlooking the whole living room. Sam plopped down on the smaller couch and after some looking around, Gabriel sat down beside him. Shimmying to get comfortable, the small man gave Sam a wicked look and leaned back against cushions in an almost wanton fashion. Sam looked away in order not to be sucked in by him. This was crazy, he didn’t know Gabriel for longer than four hours and he already feels like going all grabby hands. This was not healthy.   
Jo and Anna came into the living a little alter, giggling together. They looked very secretive, even when Anna sat down at Michael’s feet and Jo took the window seat, looking out into the dark snowy night. “So, what do you think they shared?” Gabriel leaned over to Sam to be able to whisper at him. Sam felt himself flush at Gabriel’s closeness. He looked anywhere but at Gabriel, instead traveling his eyes from Anna to Jo and trying to come up with something to say. To his luck, as he was coming up severely short on what to say, Jo asked her mother to turn on the tv. Cirque du Soleil was performing on some highly regarded channel that Anna just recommended and it seemed Jo wanted to impress her. Michael, Lucifer and Castiel all focussed on the tv, instantly engrossed in the acrobats tumbling about on the screen. Anna too, concentrated on the tv, but sometimes her eyes could be seen flicking over to Jo, who pretended to be more interested in the snow rather than the tv, even though she was the one who asked Ellen to turn it on.  
Dean didn’t seem to be too terribly interested in the tv. “Anyone be wanting something to drink?” He asked, working his way from beneath Castiel’s body. “Coffee please!” Lucifer and Michael called out simultaneously, making it sound almost like an order. “I’d love some wine, if you have it. Red if that is possible.” Gabriel said, a lot more polite. “I’ll have a beer, thanks Dean.” Bobby rumbled. “Seeing how you are pouring Gabriel wine. I’d like some as well.” Ellen added. “Just a soda.” Jo said, mildly distracted. “Yeah, me too.” Anna smiled a little at Jo, making the younger girl fluster. “Beer sounds good.” Baltazar said ponderously. “I’d like the usual.” Castiel told Dean with a secretive little smile. Dean chuckled and turned to Sam. “And you Samsquatch? What would you like?” He asked. Sam worried his lips with his teeth for a moment before figuring out what he would like. “Irish coffee would do nicely.” He answered. Dean nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

Dean handed Sam his coffee and poured a firm shot of whiskey into it. Sam smiled widely at his brother and blew into his coffee before stirring it. “Thanks Dean.” He said, taking a tentative sip, hoping not to burn his mouth. Dean smiled at him and ruffled his hair, almost making Sam spill his coffee. “Dean, be careful!” Sam hackled him. Dean chuckled and wandered over to the chair, beer in hand. Castiel stood up for him, so Dean could sit down and pull Cas back into his lap. They shared another secretive smile and Sam felt a tiny bit jealous, wishing he would have a relationship like that. The love just dripped off of Dean and Cas and it was almost too beautiful to be true.   
Sam took another sip of his coffee, feeling the whiskey burn his throat, but in a pleasant way. He kept his eyes on the tv, making sure they don’t wander over to Gabriel, who is currently chatting with Ellen. Sam can’t help but listen in on the conversation. Gabriel was telling Ellen about the candy shop he owned. “I can’t believe you closed down for the holidays, you’d make so much money.” Ellen was saying. “Oh, but the shop isn’t closed over the Holidays, my little nephew Samandriel looks after it. He doesn’t mind.” Gabriel answered her. Ellen chuckled a little. “It strikes me as though you have an expansive family, Gabriel.” She said. Gabriel hummed affirmingly. “Father and his brothers are catholic and don’t believe in contraception.” He replied. Sam looked up, unable to contain himself. “But what about Cas and Dean?” It was out before he realized.   
Gabriel looked up Sam and Sam felt his heart skip a beat. Gabriel’s hazel eyes were so incredibly soft. Sam almost lost his tongue, so incredible enticed by those eyes. “Dad is fine with Cas and Dean, to all our surprise.” Gabriel said, pulling Sam from his trace. Sam tried to find something to say but his mind was blank. Gabriel chuckled, patted Sam’s knee and turned back to Ellen. Sam flustered and peered back into his coffee, slightly embarrassed by what had just happened. He wanted to impress Gabriel, not be some lame teenage let down.

“Say, I don’t want to be a rude prick, but I could use something sweet. Brother, didn’t you pack several baked goods?” Gabriel looked up at Michael. Michael put down his coffee cup. “I did. I think I can trade a piece of bundt cake for another cup of coffee.” Michael said gently. “Could be arranged, I am sure.” Gabriel turned to Dean. Dean frowned at the smaller man, nuzzling closer into Castiel’s side. “No, it is not my turn this time.” He said. “I’ll go.” Sam got up, gathering the empty cups. “Who wants a refill?” He asked. Michael and Lucifer raised their voices, but Balthazar kept quiet, as does Anna. “I’d like another beer.” Bobby said. “I still have.” Ellen told Sam. Sam nodded and turged off to the kitchen.  
Gabriel followed Sam, a bold smile on his face. “So, Gigantor, could you get me an Irish Coffee too?” He asked coyly. Sam looked down on him. “I think I can do that, Hobbit.” He sassed back. Gabriel laughed. “Touché Sam, nice one.” He smirked up at Sam. Sam smiled back widely, even though he felt his ears burn. Gabriel chuckled and walked past him rather closely, their legs touching as he did. Sam felt like grabbing the smaller man and cuddling him tightly, but he turned away and started making coffee. Gabriel chuckled and started digging through one of the many bags of food Michael had taken. A happy noise fell from his lips when he finds the bundt cake. “Ah there you are!”

Gabriel served slices of bundt cake and Sam brought in the refills. “Thank you Sam.” Bobby said gently. Sam dipped his head and sat back down on the couch. Gabriel plopped down beside him and handed him a piece of bundt cake. “Open wide Sammich, made it myself.” He said. He held the piece to Sam’s lips. Sam bid happily, his lips brushing past Gabriel’s fingertips. Gabriel smiled a cheshire cat smile at Sam and Sam immediately pulled away. “I know I am good at baking, but you don’t have to eat my fingers with it, sweetheart.” He purred gently. Sam flustered brightly and tried to distance himself as far away from Gabriel as possible. Gabriel leaned in again and grinned wickedly at Sam. “Don’t be shy Sammy, I won’t bite.” He murred.  
It drew Dean’s attention, that was sure. “Don’t call him that, only I can do that!” He called out. Gabriel turned to Dean and winked boldly. “Afraid to lose your little brother, Deano?” Gabriel said teasingly. Dean made a growling sound and wanted to get up to do god knows what to Gabriel, but Castiel held him back. “Let him, Dean, Gabriel is not a heartbreaker type.” He said, gently shaking his head. Dean struggled for a bit, but gives up when Castiel leaned in to kiss him. “We don’t need to see how you try to file each others teeth with your tongue!” Lucifer called out. 

Castiel stood up and grabbed Dean by the hand. Dean followed his boyfriend out of the living room. “Don’t forget to wear a condom!” Gabriel hollered after that. It caused Lucifer and Balthazar to laugh, but Michael send Gabriel a cold glare. Gabriel chuckled. “Don’t be so tight assed big brother.” He cooed.

Sam started to zone out. It’d been a long day and he was tired. His head nodded sideways and he sank deeper into his seat. His head rolled onto Gabriel’s shoulder and he was about to give himself to the sweet tendrils of sleep.But Gabriel started patting his hair, making him sit up straight. “I did not mean to startle you, Sam.” Gabriel cooed. “You didn’t… I just.. I am gona go to sleep.” Sam stood up, stumbling on his feet. “Careful Sam, we don’t want you to fall down the stairs.” Gabriel said gently. “No worries. I won’t.” Sam took a while to rub his eyes and run a hand through his hair. He thought it was just wishful thinking when he saw Gabriel bite his lip. His sleepy brain must’ve been playing tricks on his mind.   
“Night Bobby, night Ellen.” Sam mumbled. “Don’t let the bedbug bite Sam.” Jo said cheerfully. “Yeah yeah, whatever, sleep well you all.” Sam said, slowly making his way up to his bedroom. There, he undressed and crawled under the covers, to drift to sleep right away.


End file.
